


she keeps me warm

by led_zephlin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Short, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_zephlin/pseuds/led_zephlin
Summary: Bette is cold. Cleo helps.Based on the Fictober 2019 prompt: "You keep me warm."





	she keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pitchblackkoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchblackkoi/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Bette has always been a cold person. Not emotionally,of course; no, she’s always well-intentioned if not kind, cares about other people, and for someone so slight she gives surprisingly strong hugs.

But for as long as Cleo has known her, Bette has always been more susceptible to the cold. She’s the first one to fiddle with the heat in the car, wears soft pink sweaters that hug her frame, and her hands are always like ice.

They’re like that now, Cleo knows as Bette comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. She smells like cinnamon as she presses cool lips to the space behind Cleo’s ear, sending a not unpleasant shiver across her skin. 

“Cold again?” Cleo says knowingly, and Bette giggles sheepishly.

“When am I not?” she replies ruefully, and Cleo turns in her arms to face her.

“That’s what I’m here for,” she says, taking Bette’s hands in hers (like ice, as usual) and raising them to her lips to kiss them back into some semblance of warmth. 

Bette smiles, and even with heels on she still has to raise onto the tips of her toes to touch her forehead to Cleo’s

“I’m glad I have you to keep me warm, then,” she whispers softly, and Cleo finds herself just as glad. 


End file.
